The Light of the Red Dawn
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: To bring back a life, you must give a soul for a soul. General Lamastae Everhart, daughter of the Roman god Apollo and second in command at camp SPQR has cheated death many times, and many of them not being her own. Will she learn before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Light of the Red Dawn: Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! Just so you know, it is mostly Percy Jackson based. See what you think of this one!**

Percy POV:

Demigod Dreams suck, because they're never just dreams. They're visions, or omens. My dream started like this.

_I saw Annabeth running towards an alleyway. I heard a teenage girl screaming, and the roar of a large beast. Annabeth emerged into the alley to find a 14 year old girl fighting off a 14 foot long drakon. Her eyes were a startling green and her hair was a dirty blonde and reached down to her knees.I noticed that there were many bad cuts on her arms and thighs which were freely bleeding. She was fighting with a spear and wore a scowl on her annoyed, grimy face. After only seconds of fighting, the spear was knocked out of her hands. The girl took out a bow and notched an arrow in it. She aimed, then fired. The arrow hit the monster right in the eye. The drakon screamed and became nothing but girls' knees buckled, and she collapsed onto the the hard, cold ground of the alley. The last thing I saw was Annabeth running over to the unconscious heap, and then I woke up._

**I know! I know! It's the shortest thing ever! I will update in at most two days! Bear with me.**

**- braveryx11**


	2. Chapter 2

The Light of the Red Dawn: Chapter 2

**See? I told you I'd update soon! Anyway, this chapter is larger than the other one. Mainly because I took out that cliff hanger.(Cue the applause) Thank you, thank you very much! Oh! BTW, this takes place a few days after the Lost Hero and just pretend that only Jason was stolen and not Percy! If you go along with it, you'll get it. So, I'm not going to bore you with my A/Ns and just get right to the story. And so, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

Annabeth POV:

I ran down to the unconscious girl, and knelt beside her. Her long dirty blonde hair was sticky with blood, as were her tee-shirt and ripped jeans. I decided I would take her to Sally's house which was where I was staying while I had the meetings on Olympus. I was planning on going back to camp tomorrow, but with this strange turn of events I might be going in about a hour.

I picked her up and carried her the 5 blocks to Sally's apartment. I knocked on the door twice and Sally opened it. She frowned when she saw the bloody heap in my arms, yet ushered me in without any questions or hesitation. I quickly got some nectar and ambrosia from the bedroom and started tenting to the girls wounds. After thoroughly cleaning them with nectar and force-feeding her the ambrosia, I wrapped the girls' entire midsection and thighs with bandages.

Instead of waiting for her to come around like those stupid Apollo kids always tell me to do, I lifted her up and carried her to my car. After laying her in the back seat, I thanked Sally and got into the car. We then sped off.

Percy POV:

I was really uneasy about this dream. For some reason, I knew this girl was important for some thing that was to dream could have happened when I dreamt it because Annabeth is in New York for the weekend to have meetings about the reconstruction of Mt. Olympus.

I was walking to the top of Half Blood Hill with Grover and Chiron explaining my dream. When we got to the top of the hill, we were met by Clarisse who was on border patrol.

"You're sweating like a pig." Grover commented forgetting to keep his mouth shut. Clarisse growled in a not-so-civilized manner and was about to take out her electric spear when we heard the screeching of car brakes. We all turned to see Annabeth's car parked at the bottom of the hill.

Annabeth POV:

I parked my car at the bottom of the hill and saw Percy, Chiron, Grover and Clarisse approaching. I quickly got the girl and I out of the car and started dragging her up the hill to meet them. About halfway up the hill, the girls eyes jerked open. When she saw us she jumped out of my grasp and drew a spear that was originally strapped to her back. Once I saw the gleaming point if it, I mentally slapped myself. 'Stupid Annabeth,' I thought to myself, 'you should've disarmed her.'

She got into a low stance and looked at us with hatred.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked stupidly. Her stance got lower, and I was about to ask her the same question, but then, she lunged. Her spear plunged into Percy's chest and for a second, I forgot about his invulnerability and screamed. Once I saw he was fine and remembered, I drew my own knife and got into a fighting stance. The girl approached, weapon at the ready.

"They always told me you Greeks were weak." she said in a dangerous voice.

"Who is they?" I countered, genuinely curious.

"You arrogant Greeks." she spat, "You were put down in the history books for your knowledge yet you know nothing of us? The Romans? You Greeks will never learn." She slowly approached. Getting closer and closer when suddenly, she tilted her head to the side, as if listening. At first I didn't hear anything, but then I heard a large crash and my car alarm going off. I turned my head to see the Minotaur ripping my car to shreds.

**That's Chapter 2 people. R&R!**


	3. AN

**Hello everyone! I'd really like it if you'd please review this story! As long as I get one reviewer, I'll update! I promise!**

**Please update! R&R!**

**Thx!**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! Here is a little bit of the next chapter. Sorry! I'm buried deep in homework! But, I promise the next update will be WAY longer!**

Annabeth POV:

I have to admit, I was scared. It was the freaking minotaur for crying out loud!

The girl quickly ran at the minotaur, spear back on her back, and did a double... no triple flip over the monster and landed on the other side of the 10 ft beast. I could tell the girl stumbled a little from the landing. A 10 ft landing on to bloodied and bandaged legs probably wasn't the best feeling in the world. Anyway, the girl kicked the monster in the chin, which in turn made in bellow in rage.

The girl kept doing flips, twists, and turns to avoid the monstrous attacks the minotaur was throwing at her. In the end, she ended up right in the same place she started, which was a little to close to Percy for my taste. She took out an arrow, notched it in her bow which she took from her back, aimed, and fired. At the rate the arrow was going, the arrow was going to come down right before the monster, but apparently, that was the plan.

As the arrow made contact with the earth in front of the minotaur, the girl yelled, "LUX!"

The arrow exploded in front of the mintaur in a brilliant flash of light. The arrow vaporized, and smoke filled the air. When the air cleared, There was no sign of the minotaur, just a tired looking girl. She staggered backward, and eventually, from lack of blood, passed out cold.

**Sorry! I know shortest thing on earth but please R&R!**

**- brav ;)**


	5. AN Sorry!

**Okay guys! I regret to inform you that work loads at school and parent problems have slowed me down to the point that I can't update. :(**

**I have decided to take a short break from fanfiction until school lets out. I promise you'll see an update on this story by June 21st. **

**I am very sorry yet again. **

**Until June, **

**- braveryx11 :(**


	6. Coming Soon!

**Hi Guys! I'm so sorry! I won't update this story today because I don't have the chapter completely done but I will definetly be updating this story by June 23rd. I promise. **

**- braveryx11 ;)**


	7. Chapter 4

The Light of the Red Dawn: Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! I'm so sorry! I won't update this story today because I don't have the chapter completely done but I will definetly be updating this story by June 23rd. I promise. **

**- braveryx11 ;)**

Percy POV:

The entire group got her up the hill and to the infirmary. Chiron ordered for an emergency meeting at the Big House and left me to the grueling responsibility to watch over the girl.

I wasn't going to fail him.

Annabeth POV:

We left Percy to watch the girl because he was dumb, clueless, and pretty much no help to us at all. **(You're welcome Michelle.)**

All the camp councilors met at the Big House and we talked about the new girl and what her arrival may mean. WE talked for a while, not really sure what to do until Jason inquired, "May we see her?" Chiron thought about it for a moment, then said,

"Okay. Follow me everyone."

We all followed Chiron down to the infirmary. Once we entered, I stared at what lay before me. Percy was in deep combat with the girl and appeared to be losing. Then, Jason spoke in awe, as if she were an illusion, "Reyna?" She froze up and slowly turned around.

"Jason?" she wondered. Percy, being as stupid as ever decided to take this as a chance to knock her out with the but of the sword.

"Percy!" I yelled at him as Jason caught the falling Reyna. "Now she definitely won't trust us!" Jason carefully laid her back on the bed and Piper got him a cool cloth.

This was a big problem. Stupid Seaweedbrain!

**So... I know! It wasn't the longest thing I have ever composed but I'm hoping to make the next one longer. I get very annoyed with these middle chapters! They are sooooo much work. Please review anyway!**

**-brave :D**


End file.
